Always
by scaledawn25466
Summary: Snape is sent to check on Harry around 3 weeks before he is due to go to Hogwarts, but what he finds shocks him and he takes up the intention of becoming Harry's new guardian. (I don't own anything, it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling!) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape looked down at the sleeping boy. Eleven year old Harry Potter was just like his father with his eyes shut. Once they were open, he was Lily's son. Kind Lily... Snape sighed. He could not afford to get bogged down in old sentiment. That would only bring him heartache. He turned his attention back to Harry. The poor boy had been through a lot in the past ten hours.

*****flashback*****  
Snape walked up the path to number four Privet Drive. He was dressed in muggle clothing, a suit and tie with a pair of black shoes. Very respectable, and unlikely to provoke an outburst of horror from these muggles. Snape sighed. Why did it have to be him going to check on Harry? Why not Minerva or Albus? Instead he trudged up to the door and rang the bell. He thought he heard shouts and a sound like the crack of someone apparating. Odd... Passing it off as possible family strife, he smiled as a thin woman in a plain dress and frilly apron opened the door and regarded him suspiciously.  
"Hello madam, you must be Mrs Petunia Dursley."  
"Yes, and you are?" She continued to look him up and down.  
"I am here to see Mr Dursley and yourself and wish to speak to Mr Harry Potter."  
Mrs Dursley allowed him to enter the hall. She then led him into the large kitchen dining room. Snape could hear definite sounds of a struggle upstairs. What was going on up there? Mrs Dursley poured some tea and asked him who he was.  
"Snape. Professor Snape actually. I teach at a rather selective boarding school and the school is..." he paused "Interested in Harry joining."  
At this point, Vernon Dursley waddled into the room, his enormous bulk barely allowing him through the seemingly narrow door frame.  
Petunia informed him that Snape needed to see Harry.  
"I'm afraid you can't." He said bluntly.  
"Why ever not?" Snape was baffled.  
"Harry is ill. He needs a day or two of bed rest." He looked nervous.  
"Is this true?" Snape turned to Mrs Dursley.  
"Uh... Yes." That hesitation... He had to investigate that.  
"It won't take long, just a few seconds of conversation can't do him any harm." With that, Snape turned out of the room and walked up the stairs. He could hear Vernon waddling quickly behind him, panting with the effort. When Snape reached the four bedrooms, he turned and addressed Dursley.  
"Which of these is Harry's?" Dursley muttered something inaudible.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." The potions master spoke in a calm, collected voice, reserved for when a pupil was acting up.  
"Harry doesn't have a room." Dursley muttered. "He sleeps downstairs. In the cupboard..."  
Severus flew downstairs in a flash. Flinging open the cupboard under the stairs, he saw a small figure curled up unconscious. Harry had huge bruises on his arms and legs and congealed blood on the back of his oversized T-shirt. Snape turned on Dursley.  
"What have you done to him, damn you?"  
*****end of flashback*****

Snape closed his eyes. How had Lily's child abused to this extent by his own uncle? At least Petunia had agreed to give court evidence about him. It had turned out that he had been abusing her as well as Harry. Not just physically either...  
Harry stirred; the sleeping potion must be wearing off... Snape patted Harry's head gently. He would need to talk to Albus about where to put Harry now. A muggle orphanage would never do... Then maybe? No the thought was absurd. For Lily's child? He would have to... Snape had made his decision. He was going to adopt Harry Potter.

The next day, Snape left Minerva to tend to Harry. She would be the best person to try and help him understand his new surroundings. He had instead journeyed back to Hogwarts by Floo and was making his way towards the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. When he entered the spacious room, he wasted no time in getting to the point.  
"Harry isn't safe at the Dursley's."  
"What has brought you to this conclusion Severus?" Albus looked puzzled.  
"I think it would be best if you came and saw it for yourself." Snape turned towards the huge fireplace and threw a fistful of floo powder into the flames.  
"The Snape House!"

When he returned, Minerva had shown Harry some basic magic as well as a patronus charm (an owl) which was still flying around the room.  
"Good afternoon Severus."  
"Minerva, I trust you gave young Harry his pain relieving potion at the correct time?"  
"Yes Severus. You wouldn't happen to have any bruise salve? Harry has a rather swollen black eye."  
"It's in the right hand drawer of the medicine cabinet."  
"Who are you?" Asked Harry suddenly.  
"Harry, I am Severus Snape. I teach at a school which you will soon be going to."  
Harry's eyes widened. "Are you magic too?"  
"Yes, I am a wizard like Professor Dumbledore and yourself." He smiled at the boys happiness. After what he must have been through in the past 10 years... Snape was impressed there was a smile left in him.  
"Show Professor Dumbledore your back Harry." The boy turned and Snape was sure he heard a sharp intake of breath from the old man."  
"I'm not going back to the Dursleys am I?" Harry suddenly looked scared.  
"No Harry, you won't ever be going back there." Said Dumbledore softly. "As you are a wizard, we will have to foster you into a magical home."  
"I'll take him on." Snape said abruptly. Harry, Dumbledore and Minerva -who was just returning, salve in hand- stared at him mutely.  
"I said I will be happy to raise young Harry here!" That broke the silence.  
"Are you sure Severus?" Minerva asked briskly. "I never thought you to be the parenting type."  
"I never had the chance before." He remained cool and collected, acting nonchalant when he was desperate to be given a chance to care for Lily's son.  
"Mr Snape." Harry's voice was quiet and polite. "I wouldn't mind staying with you."  
That finalised their decision. Dumbledore and McGonagall simultaneously agreed on a two week trial period from now until the journey to Hogwarts in September.  
Minerva gave Harry a pat on the head and a good luck, but Dumbledore merely bid them a farewell and Floo'd back to Hogwarts.  
"How does your back feel?"  
"Stiff." Harry grimaced.  
"Do you know why your Uncle locked you in the cupboard?" Harry looked guilty.  
"Did you do something bad?"  
"I sort of talked to a snake..." Harry looked tense. "I didn't mean to make the glass go away! When Dudley pushed me I got so angry I just... Made it happen I guess?"  
"Sounds like you did some accidental magic Harry." Snape tussled Harry's already untidy hair.  
"Is that OK?" Harry looked slightly fearful.  
"Every witch or wizard does it at least once when they're young. You learn to control it." He smiled. Harry really did know nothing of his world. He had a lot to teach him. "You say you talked to the snake, did it talk back?" Snape was curious.  
"It said '_thanks amigo_', when I made the glass go away. Then Dudley fell in and everything went wrong."  
Snape was impressed. "Harry you're a parselmouth."  
"What is a parselmouth? One of those people who can talk to animals?"  
"Sort of..." Snape paused. "A parselmouth can only speak to snakes, but they are extremely rare."  
"Oh." Harry frowned as if concentrating hard. "Mr Snape can I get up now please?"  
"Please Harry, call me Severus. But yes, I need to do something to close the wounds on your back first." Snape thought quickly. He knew of several charms but which one would be best? "OK Harry, roll onto your front." He gently pulled the covers off and Harry turned to lie on his stomach. The bruising had stayed the same but some of the cuts had turned a dark shade of red. Snape whispered the charm over Harry's back and instantly the cuts healed over.  
Harry sighed in relief as the pain faded away.  
"Is that better?" He finished once the bruising had faded to pale blue splodges.  
"Yes, thank you so much!" Harry practically jumped for joy as he craned to check his back was as good as it felt.  
"Then I think we will do a quick tour of the house before I make is some lunch."  
Snape showed Harry the entire house, top to bottom. When they reached his potions lab, Harry suddenly became silent and wandered into the room in a dazed trance like state.  
"Are you quite alright Harry?"  
"Yes sir, it's just so..." Harry paused, desperately searching for a word that could describe it. "Magical. Just so magical."  
"Really?" Snape was astounded. "You like this?" He gestured to the room around him, full of shelves stacked to the brim with ingredients and recipes, the huge circular cauldron stand in the centre. Harry nodded shyly.  
"No-one has ever said that before." Snape admitted.  
"I think this is the best place ever." Said Harry solemnly.  
"I wouldn't say that just yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, there are so many wizarding places we haven't yet been!"  
"Do wizards have a main place? Like a headquarters or something?" Harry looked very excited.  
"There's Diagon Alley, I guess. If you wanted a place to name wizard central, it would be that or the ministry of magic." Harry smiled blissfully. He was in heaven.

When he had shown Harry every nook and cranny of his house (including the broom shed which had held Harry in a particular kind of rapture, not dissimilar to the reaction to his potions lab), Snape ushered Harry into the kitchen and began to prepare some food. Harry stood in the centre of the kitchen looking confused.  
"Are you feeling OK Harry?" Snape looked worried.  
"I'm fine, it's just..." Harry blushed red. "I'm used to preparing all the meals at the Dursley's."  
"Well, help as much as you want, I'm not forcing you either way."  
"What are you making?" Harry asked shyly.  
"Toasted sandwiches." Snape offered a rare smile. "Not exactly complex Harry, but I'm no master chef. However, you need to start eating more."  
After toasting some cheese and tomato sandwiches under the grill, Snape sat down to talk to Harry.  
"Harry."  
"Yes sir- uh Severus." He winced. It was awkward to say that to an adult.  
"Your uncle..." Snape paused. "He's going to prison for child abuse and some other things, but he was diagnosed with an aggression disorder and will be going through serious counselling sessions."  
"Sir, I won't be causing a problem staying here, will I?"  
"Not at all Harry. It is the least I can do, for your mother... You have her eyes, did you know that?"  
Harry shook his head. "What did my mum look like?"  
"I think I have some old pictures upstairs if you want them. I'll have to look."  
Harry looked as if Christmas had come early.

That afternoon was spent searching through Snape's photo albums he had stashed away in his cupboards. Harry found 3 photos of his mum and 1 big group photo that looked like some sort of club. Harry wondered what it was, but didn't ask. He never was allowed to ask questions before.

Severus sank down into his favourite chair. Harry was upstairs, asleep hopefully. He had enjoyed looking through the photos with Harry, joking about his hideous school photographs or weird friends who had since lost contact. Suddenly he heard a yell. Sprinting upstairs, he saw Harry thrashing around in his bed, entwined in the sheets.  
"Daddy! Mummy! Help! He wants to kill me! Nooo! Go away!" Harry sobbed as he kicked and pummelled the air. Severus grabbed him around the waist.  
"Harry! Harry, wake up! It's a dream!" Harry was shaking uncontrollably. When he woke up he was slightly embarrassed to find Severus hugging him, but he relaxed and snuggled into the warm robes.  
"S-sorry Sev-severus." Harry's breath came in hitched sobs. "I didn't mean to w-w-wake you."  
"Hush, it's OK. Harry you're safe now. I'm here. Nobody can hurt you. No one will ever hurt you here." Severus rubbed small circles in Harry's back. Slowly, Harry's breathing evened out from hiccups to deep breaths. Soon, the boy was asleep. Severus laid Harry down on the bed, tucking him in and smoothing his hair. Whatever had he been dreaming about that would work him up so badly? Wait. Harry had yelled about someone wanting to kill him. Oh Merlin no. Surely not. Harry had been reliving the night Lily Evans and James Potter had died. Murdered in cold blood by Lord Voldemort. Snape cursed under his breath. Why had it been Lily? He stopped himself. Crying like an infant was not going to bring Lily back. He had a duty to Harry, and he was going to give Harry a good childhood. He owed his parents as much.

The next morning, Snape woke Harry at eight thirty. He laid out some clean trousers and a grey T-shirt. He resolved to take Harry to Diagon Alley for the day, seeing as the boy had never previously visited. Harry arrived downstairs washed and dressed, much to Snape's surprise. He had assumed Harry would have had no access to this kind of thing at the Dursley's.  
"Good morning Harry," Snape said jovially. "Sleep well?"  
"After you helped me, I was ok. Before was scary." Harry's bright eyes betrayed his fear. "There was a man..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"No, I don't mind telling you. It's nice." Harry smiled. "No one ever listened to me before."  
"What happened then? In your dream that is."  
"There was a house. I couldn't really see inside though, the windows were all misty. Next, a man told me something and I could see my mum and dad in the house. Then it changed. I was in a cot and my mum was screaming at the nasty man and then there was a green light and my mummy fell and the man laughed and I was scared and then he made the green light and it hit me and my scar hurt!" Harry was practically hyperventilating now, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. Before he realised what he was doing, Snape leaned forward and hugged Harry. The boy was so thin, he could feel his ribs and bony shoulders against him. When he finally pulled away, Harry was looking at him straight in the eyes.  
"No one has ever done that before..." Harry whispered.  
"Done what?" Snape was worried he had done something wrong.  
"Hugged me." Harry's eyes shone. "That was the best thing ever."

After breakfast, Snape side-apparated Harry to the alley by the Leaky Cauldron. He had to admit that, despite his frail frame, Harry was made of stern stuff. Most people vomited after their first apparition of any kind. They passed straight through the leaky cauldron, with Severus doing a quick introduction to Tom the barman and a brief explanation of who Tom was speaking to. When the pair stepped into the backyard of the pub, Harry looked confused.  
"But it's a brick wall," The youngster frowned. Snape tapped his wand against the corresponding bricks and voila: Diagon alley in all its glory was visible through the brick arch. Harry had a look on his face that was almost enough to make him smile in public, and it was only his reputation stopping him. They went into Flourish and Blott's first; stocking Harry up with ink, quills and the school books he would need for his first year. Snape sent Harry into Ollivander's alone, on the pretence that he was stocking up at the apothecary next door. Instead, the potions master hurried into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. There were several first year families shopping for pets in the small shop, however he proceeded to examine each individual creature as a possible companion for Harry. A toad simply would not do. A rat lacked the class and sophistication to be a proper pet to such a person as Harry Potter. A cat was a good idea, it could catch mice as well as provide an excellent companion for the boy. That was the moment he caught sight of the owl. It was a majestic bird, pure white with flecks of black like paint spattered on its back and wings. This was the perfect pet. It also meant Harry would be able to communicate with any school friends he may make while at his home in the school holidays. After he had purchased the owl, he made his way back to Ollivander's and found Harry still testing wands.  
"Mr Potter has not yet found his wand I'm afraid." The old man smiled. "I think we should try a rather interesting wand..." He tottered off towards the huge shelves and pulled a dusty wand case from the back of the highest shelf.  
"Holly, eleven and a half inches." He handed Harry the dark brown wand. "It may just be the right one." Harry waved the wand and at once was rewarded with a shower of sparks and stars.  
"I found my wand!" Harry looked so excited he would burst, however Ollivander shook his head.  
"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. Always remember that."

When they had finally collected every last item from the list, Snape noticed Harry looking longingly into the Quidditch supplies shop.  
"Come along now Harry, first year students are not permitted to take their own broom to Hogwarts."  
"Oh..." Harry sighed wistfully. "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much the fab reviews! :) It was great to see your opinions. _

That night, Harry slept soundly. Severus was impressed with how easily Harry had accepted his new surroundings, however judging by his previous ones it was not a difficult transition. He himself required little or no sleep and mostly paced the halls, graded papers or brewed simple potions during the night hours. At around half past twelve, he began to prepare a plan for the next day. He was going to teach Harry how to fly a broom. There was no harm in it, most witches and wizards were allowed training brooms from the age of three. If he placed a simple protecting charm over the broom when Harry mounted it, there would be no danger of him falling off or crashing. Snape smiled to himself, it was going to be another busy day.

Harry woke to the sound of birds. He looked around and, after locating his glasses, he dressed himself and wandered downstairs.

"Good Morning sir- no, Severus," Harry corrected himself. He couldn't afford to make mistakes; that could cost him this friendship.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Severus was cooking pancakes over the stove.

"Yes, thank you." Severus found Harry's polite tone almost unnerving, he seemed to overuse the words 'sir', 'thank you' and 'please' on a regular basis. After setting down a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of Harry, he voiced his plans for the day.

"Harry, I thought I would take you flying today." He watched in amused silence as the boy's face lit up. "Nothing big, just around the garden a couple of times, that sort of thing." Snape suddenly discovered just how fast Harry could wolf down three pancakes and a bowl full of fruit. The boy smiled cheekily, looking like butter wouldn't melt. After laying down some basic rules (no flying without an adult, no flying anywhere outside the garden…), Snape showed Harry the broom cupboard, allowing the boy to select his own broom from the meagre assortment of Cleansweeps and one rather battered Comet 260. Harry chose the Comet over the Cleansweep 5s, then fidgeted agitatedly as Snape placed the necessary enchantments over the broom. Severus strode out to the extensive garden after the hyperactive eleven year old and quickly taught him how to correctly mount the broom.

"Take it easy Harry, don't over-do it." Severus watched as Harry flew up to well above 30 feet. "He's a natural!"

"Harry?" He yelled as he saw the boy narrowly avoid a head-on collision with a bird. The boy sped towards him with an elated grin on his face.

"Yes sir?"

"You don't need to call me sir." Severus kept his tone firm but a wry smile played across his lips. "I'm going to throw a ball up into the air, see if you can catch it." Harry nodded.

"Accio!" Summoning an acorn, Snape transfigured it into a quaffle and shot it up into the air, Harry zeroed in on it and caught it with ease. Snape summoned the quaffle and threw it several times, checking Harry had good precision. He decided to push Harry still further. Transfiguring the quaffle into a golf ball, he sent it around 40 feet into the air. He flew up level with Harry and watched as the boy snatched it out of the air. Fast reflexes, outstanding aim and the way he rode the Comet… He had never seen such skill.

He let Harry continue flying for another hour, but finally called him back down. Harry's hair looked even more untidy than usual and his face was flushed a dark pink. It was almost enough to cover the open scar on Harry's forehead. Almost. 'Forget the past,' he told himself.

"Severus," Harry panted. "That was brilliant!" Then Snape did something he hadn't done in almost 10 years. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Harry was given permission to fly his broom over the garden, provided he allowed Severus to reinstate the full protective enchantments over the broom. Severus sat on the lawn, occasionally peering at Harry over the top of his copy of "50 Potions for the advanced brewer". There was a sudden cracking noise, startling the potions master so greatly he almost fell from his seat. Straightening his robes, he looked up to see Lucius Malfoy striding across the lawn.  
"Ah, Lucius." Snape's tone was calm but he was in fact alarmed at the man's sudden appearance. He hadn't seen the Malfoys since the Dark Lord had disappeared.  
"Severus, I wonder if I may have a word with you?"  
"Yes, be my guest."

Ten minutes later, Severus bid Malfoy a good day before regaining his position on the chair on the lawn. He was not a man who usually let his emotions get the better of him, but the news Lucius had brought him had unnerved him. Bellatrix LeStrange had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Poor Bella. She had been such a lovely girl, shy but brave, before her parent's pure-blood mania had warped her perception of everything Magical. She had been one of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters before that night in Godrick's Hollow. Even worse, Sirius Black had been arrested after it had been discovered he had sold the Potters out to the Dark Lord. He was probably safer in Azkaban where he wouldn't have to worry about a certain Snape coming after him. It made his blood boil to think that it was Black who had sold out Lily, knowing there was a risk she and her husband may perish along with their son. Lucius had mentioned he may drop by again with his son Draco, purely because he had nowhere else to put the boy.  
That evening, after he had bid Harry a good night, Snape walked down to the potions lab. After mixing several simple potions, he decided to experiment somewhat and mix a pepper-up potion with a cure for boils. The result was rather pleasing as it not only gave a warm feeling but it removed all boils, pimples and spots of any kind. He could hear Harry stirring upstairs, so he cautiously ventured up the stairs to ensure all was well. Gently pushing open the boy's door, he looked into the room. Harry was tossing and turning, wrapped in the covers like an Egyptian mummy. Sparks and bolts of magic flew from his hands, creating an artificial glow in the dimly lit room. Suddenly, a burst of orange flame flew from Harry's left palm, setting fire to the rug by the edge of the bed.  
"Aguamenti!" Although he doused the flames with ease, Snape was unnerved. He had never seen a wizard yet who could do so much accidental magic, let alone in his sleep! Gently shaking Harry by the shoulder, Snape woke the boy, immediately stopping the flow of magical energy he had inadvertently created.  
"I'm sorry Uncle!" Harry threw his arms over his face as if he was expecting a blow.  
"Harry, it's me." Severus had a soothing tone to his voice, the kind he used at school when one of the Slytherins was hurt or scared. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Mr- Severus?" Harry slowly pulled his arms away, his face twisted into confused sort of frown. "But I thought-"  
"You thought I was your Uncle." Severus' face was grim. "It's ok, as long as you're fine. Try to go back to sleep." Severus tussled Harry's hair and gave him a small smile. "Tomorrow we can look at maybe brewing some potions." With that, he left the room, robes billowing behind him like a ripple of black ink.

The next morning, Severus allowed Harry to practice a simple cure for boils and assist him in the making of a batch of antidotes to common poisons. Harry watched intently, scribbling down notes on a scrap of parchment, however he never asked questions. Every once in a while, Harry would get a perplexing look on his face, as if he wanted to say something, but he never asked anything at all.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes Severus?"  
"If you want to ask anything, I don't mind."  
"Sorry sir," Harry squirmed in his seat and looked at the floor. "When I was at the Dursley's, I wasn't allowed to ask questions. Uncle Vernon said it was rude and no one would want to listen to someone like me anyway..."  
"Well," Severus looked a little awkward himself. "You can ask me as many questions as you want." Harty beamed at him, his face a picture of pure bliss.

Harry went exploring that afternoon. Severus was somewhat uninterested in the scrubby patch of bracken with the great dead tree, but the boy seemed to be having tremendous fun training his owl to come to his hand.  
*****flashback*****  
Severus turned to watch the black speck of his owl fly towards the Gryffindor common-room. How many times was he going to regret that moment? Just one word and all the effort he had put into their friendship was gone as quickly as a spring rain shower. He sighed. Lily would get over it. Wouldn't she?  
*****end of flashback*****  
Snape jolted as he came back from the memory. What had he been thinking, letting himself remember that? It was ridiculous. He stormed into the house, almost forgetting Harry who was still outside on a broom. A broom that's protective enchantments would soon be wearing off...  
CRASH!  
Severus leapt almost a clear foot of the ground. Sprinting towards the garden, he saw Harry lying at the foot of the pear tree looking rather like he was trying desperately not to cry. A large brown owl hooted angrily from the stone wall as if to say "He flew into ME!".  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Severus knelt on the ground and gently slid Harry's glasses back on his face.  
"Reparo," The lenses healed over the crack and realigned themselves perfectly on Harry's nose.  
"My arm really hurts." Harry said between his teeth. Severus glanced down at the offending limb. At a point just below the elbow, Harry's arm was bending backwards in a way that couldn't be considered normal. Holding Harry's arm still, Snape helped him up, making sure he caused the boy as little pain as possible whilst doing so.

"I'm going to take you to the potions lab, is that OK Harry?" Snape guided the boy gently into the house, he magically unlocked the door and ushered Harry to sit down and lean his arm on the table. Selecting a pain relieving beverage, he uncorked the top and handed it to the boy.

"This will make it stop hurting; I have to re-align the bone before I can heal it." He watched as Harry took a swig of potion and grimaced at the bad taste. Once he was sure Harry could no longer feel the pain in his arm, Snape pulled the arm back into its normal position and muttered a healing charm.

"It will be a little stiff for a day or two, but after that, you should be fine."

"Thank you sir!" Harry's green eyes sparkled with awe and appreciation. "Thank you so much!"


	4. Chapter 4

Severus scowled at the dark brown, speckled owl perched on his windowsill. He had made his first mistake as a guardian, allowing his emotions to influence his decisions.

"Did you have to send this owl now Albus?" He hissed mentally at an imaginary Dumbledore. "What is so important?"

Unscrolling the parchment he held bunched up in his hands, he skim-read the emerald green handwriting. Eyes widening letter by letter, he threw the parchment onto his desk and hastily scribbled down a reply. Dumbledore must be mad… Absolutely raving mad… Attaching the note to the owl's leg, he unceremoniously pushed it off the window ledge and into the night.

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of an owl hooting outside his window. It was a large tawny which he soon recognised as the one he had collided with the day before. Opening the window, he let the owl hop into his bedroom. The owl offered its leg to Harry, who checked the name and address on the parchment. Seeing it was addressed to Snape, Harry pulled on a T-shirt and trousers and ventured out into the hall. He almost walked into Snape, who had in fact been roaming the halls the entire night.

"Ah… Awake already I see." Snape smiled, but didn't look like he really meant it. "Today we will be receiving a visitor. His name is Draco Malfoy; he will be in your year at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir." Harry smiled happily. "There was an owl," he held out the letter to the potions master.

"Thank you Harry." Said the teacher curtly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

After making the boy some toast, Snape watched Harry take his copy of 'Quidditch through the ages' up into the pear tree with him. Risk-taking seemed to run in the Potter family… Harry broke a bone with that tree yesterday, and there he was, perched up in the very top branch of the tree, reading. Snape sighed. He had read somewhere that young children have no perception of danger, but Harry seemed to take this idea to extremes. CRACK! Lucius Malfoy and Draco appeared out of nowhere. Draco was holding a Nimbus 1000 broom in one hand and a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Lucius, Draco." Snape's voice was monotone and somewhat cold.

"Good morning." Lucius eyed Harry with an air of distaste.

"Morning sir!" said Harry brightly.

"Ah, he has good manners." Said Lucius sharply. "I never thought of you as the parenting type, Severus."

"Shall we continue our conversation inside?" Snape cut in suddenly. "We really should give Draco and Harry a chance to get to know each other."

"Indeed." The two adults strode off together in the direction of the house.

"So," said Draco, the moment they were alone. "The famous Harry Potter!"

"Famous?" Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why am I famous?"

"You don't know?" Draco smirked. "Well, you were raised by _muggles_." Draco spat out the word, as if it wasn't worth the breath he used saying the word.

"What's wrong with muggles?" Harry was so far un-impressed by Draco Malfoy. "Most of them are nice people."

"Nice? Hah!" Draco sneered. "They're all stupid, thinking they rule the world. Half the important people in the muggle world are wizards. They're as bad as mudbloods and blood traitors!"

"What's a mudblood?"

"Merlin, you really don't know anything, do you?" Draco scoffed. "Mudbloods are muggle-born, so they have magic, but no-one knows how."

"So?"

"So, they don't deserve to be at Hogwarts. They have dirty blood."

Harry scowled. "That's just racist. Why should you judge someone on their family?"

"You don't get it do you?" Draco sounded like he was talking to a three year old. "Only pure-blooded wizards should get into Hogwarts, mudbloods are just… Wrong!"

"The only thing that's wrong is your attitude." Harry started to walk away, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Look, Potter, I have nothing against you, you're a half-blood. Your dad was a Potter. That's one of the old pure-blood families."

"So what? I'm going to get my broom."

"Fine." Draco got onto his Nimbus and flew up into the air. "Do whatever you want."

"OK." Harry stomped off towards the Broom Shed.

Harry flew around the garden for a while before throwing and catching a tennis ball up into the air to test his reflexes. He practiced a few moves he had learned from 'Quidditch through the ages' before coming to a gentle stop beside the tree.

"I bet you can't do this, Potter!" Draco flipped over in mid-air and cruised over to where Harry had stopped.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Harry flushed red as he mounted his broom. He flew up around 15 feet in the air. He breathed out slowly. Concentrate… He flipped up and gripped his broom with his feet. Desperate to out-do Malfoy, he flipped over again, but lost his grip and ended up hanging by his feet alone. Pulling himself up, centimetre by centimetre, he flipped back upright until he was sitting atop the broom once more.

"Very smooth moves Potter." Draco sneered. "Now, what would you do if I just… Dropped this?" He held up Harry's book of photographs.

"Give me that back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry was appalled that Malfoy had even touched his precious photograph album. All of his pictures of his parents, their friends, everyone who had meant something to his family was mentioned in there.

"No thanks Potter." Malfoy positively spat. "I think I'll take this for a short flight, possibly over to the pond!"

_**PS: **__Cliffhanger! Sorry, I haven't yet worked out how bad I'm going to make this situation… I WILL BE BACK! See ya soon, keep the reviews coming!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco!" Harry flew up next to Malfoy's broom. "Give it back now!"

"Why Potter?" Draco cruised to pause over the murky water of the pond. "Does this book _mean _something to you?" Draco flipped open the front cover. His eyes widened and he grinned slyly. "Aww! Does little baby Potter want his mummy? Come and get it!" With that, Draco threw the album up into the air and flew past Harry, back towards the house. Harry watched in horror as the book careered up into the air.

"Come on!" He muttered to the broom. As the book plummeted back down towards the green tinged water, he tilted the broom into a dive and reached out to catch the falling book. He grabbed the book out of the air and pulled the broom out of the dive.

"Beat that Malfoy!" Harry yelled triumphantly. He circled back around to face the house, landing on the grass perfectly.

"Don't worry Potter; I could wipe the floor with you. You're practically a mudblood anyway!" Malfoy spat angrily.

"Take that back Malfoy!"

"Make me Potter." Harry advanced towards Draco, his hands balling up into fists. Malfoy pushed Harry's shoulders, attempting to push him off balance. Harry swung a clumsy punch at Draco's stomach. Draco retaliated with a more accurate punch which caught Harry on the jaw. Before too long, the two boys were brawling on the floor.

"WHAT ON IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"

Snape was standing outside on the lawn and he looked really angry…

"I left you two alone for _ten _minutes and I come back to a fist-fight!" Snape looked like he may explode at any point. "Explain, now please!"

"Malfoy stole my photo album." Harry wasted no time getting to the point.

"I did not!" Draco faked a horrified gasp.

"You said you were going to throw it in the pond!" Harry turned on Malfoy. "You nearly did, too!"

"Enough!" Snape had his stern teacher voice on now. It had the effect of making Harry feel about two inches tall. "Draco," Snape turned to face the boy. "Your father will be taking you home now. Harry, put your broom away and come inside." Draco grinned maliciously at Harry.

"See you at school Potter!"

"Not likely." Harry muttered under his breath.

On his way back inside, Harry passed Lucius Malfoy.

"Goodbye Potter." Lucius' voice was cold. He walked out onto the grass and dis-apparated with Draco holding his arm.

"Harry, why did you leave your album outside anyway?" Snape looked less angry now Draco had gone. "I have told you to keep it safe. I haven't seen Draco since he was fourteen months old, I couldn't know he would be like that."

"I was looking through it before the Malfoys arrived," Harry swallowed nervously. "I left it up in my tree-"

"So Draco took it and threatened to throw it into the pond." Snape finished bluntly. "Why did he do that? Do you know?"

"Draco told me what a mudblood was and when I said I didn't think it was OK to call people that he got mad at me." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "He said I was famous too. Is that true?"

Severus turned to Harry. "Didn't you know? The Dursleys told you _nothing_? They told you your parents died in a car crash, didn't they. Well, that's a lie." Snape's hands shook with rage. "Let's go inside." Snape gently steered Harry into the sitting room by the shoulder. Harry sat on the sofa and glanced from Snape's face to the floor and back again. Snape gently arranged his robes before looking seriously at Harry.

"Before you were born, there was an evil wizard. His name was Lord Voldemort." Snape ran a hand through his hair. "He was very powerful, and he wanted everyone to obey him. He also hated muggle-born witches and wizards, just like the Malfoys. Voldemort heard a prophecy that warned him of someone who would be able to kill him. He thought you were that person. Voldemort went to your parent's house ten years ago and tried to kill you, but something happened and he couldn't kill you." Snape pointed to the scar on Harry's forehead. "That's where you got that scar from. Curse scars are individual, and they never fully heal over either."

"Why couldn't Voldemort kill me?" Harry was gently touching his scar with a perplexed look on his face. "It's not as if I'm someone special."

"It might be something to do with Lily- ah, I mean your mother. Voldemort tried to kill you, but she stood her ground. She wouldn't let him kill you. She loved you enough to die for you Harry." Snape smiled weakly. "That is what makes you special."

Harry sat still for five minutes solid. His parents had _died _for him? He felt guilty, confused and yet… Loved? For the first time in his life, Harry felt like his parents had actually cared about him. His Aunt Petunia had always told him his dad had been drink-driving when the car crashed and he was killed. His parents had cared about him.

Snape left Harry to contemplate all he had told him. The poor boy hadn't known a thing about the wizarding world two weeks ago. Now he had just found out his parents were killed by the most evil wizard in history… Snape sighed deeply. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving tomorrow and he hadn't even thought about how class was going to work.

"Severus?" Harry called from the other room.

"Yes Harry?" Severus walked back into the sitting room.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry twisted his jumper around in his hands.

"No, Harry. I was just irritated that I left you and Draco alone together and came back to almost find a fight. Although, I must admit I probably should have kept a closer eye on the pair of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry looked up gratefully. "Thank you for not getting angry."

"That's OK, but if I ever catch you fighting for any reason while at Hogwarts, I can guarantee I will not let you get off easily." Snape's voice was stern now, more like a teacher again.

"Yes sir! I promise not to break any rules!" Severus watched Harry leave, mentally smiling to himself, Severus left for the potions lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape woke Harry at seven the next morning and began to help him pack his things. He could have used a simple packing charm, but it was more interesting to do it by hand.

"Uniform?" Snape asked

"Check!" Harry looked like he may explode with excitement at any moment. "Books?"

"Check." Severus smiled as he gently placed 'A History of Magic' into Harry's enormous trunk. "Where are you going to keep your wand?"

"In my pocket?" Harry asked.

"Correct." Severus ruffled Harry's hair gently. "Why?"

"So I can use it if I need to?"

"Only in emergencies, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear Severus!"

Hedwig was eventually located from the pear tree in the back garden, then Severus levitated Harry's trunk downstairs.

"Are we going to apparated sir?" Harry queried.

"No, we are going to take the Knight Bus." Severus grimaced inwardly. He despised that rickety bus, however it was the only way to transport _all_ of Harry's luggage (one huge trunk, a rucksack and a temperamental owl) to King's Cross Station in time for the Hogwarts Express. He levitated the trunk to the front of the house before gently settling it down onto the pavement. Harry followed briskly holding a disgruntled Hedwig and his blue rucksack. Snape held his wand arm out into the road.

BANG!

The Knight Bus popped up out of nowhere, startling Harry so greatly that he jumped backwards, tripped over his trunk and ended up on his back with Hedwig squawking dementedly from inside her cage.

"Bloody Bus!" Severus helped Harry up before levitating the trunk onto the shuddering purple vehicle. A spotty teenager with rather large ears leaned out of the bus. He was wearing an over-sized conduc

"Good Morning and welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport to the stranded witch or wizard. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this mor-"

"Spare me the lecture Stan, we just need a ride to King's Cross." Severus held out a hand full of silver.

"Aha, startin' 'Ogwarts today are we?" Stan asked in a strong cockney accent.

"Yeah," Harry grinned ecstatically. "I can't wait."

"I thought you only did the night shift Stan?" said Severus, abruptly changing the subject, he didn't want Stan to realise who Harry was.

"Yeah, I switched 'cos me mum didn't like me hangin' around at night."

"Indeed…" Severus selected a seat and ushered Harry over. "Come on Harry."

BANG!

The bus lurched so suddenly, causing Harry to slam into the side of the bus, knocking off his glasses.

"Ouch." Harry groaned.

"Ernie!" Yelled Snape angrily. "Can you please just _drive _this bloody bus!"

Eventually, they reached King's Cross Station. Harry was a pale shade of green and was clutching Hedwig's cage like a life-line. Snape pulled Harry's trunk out, sneakily transfiguring wheels onto the huge case. They slowly manoeuvred their way through the crowds of commuters towards Platforms 9 and 10. Harry checked his ticket: Platform 9 ¾ …

"Severus there is no Platform 9 ¾!" Harry said franticly

"Yes there is, it's hidden so the muggles can't find it." Severus explained quickly. "I'm really sorry Harry, but I can only see you onto the train, I can't watch you leave. I have to get back to Hogwarts early."

"That's OK sir!" said Harry brightly. "How do we get onto the platform though?"

Suddenly, a red-haired woman with a gaggle of ginger children advanced purposely over to the barrier.

"Ah, hello Mrs Weasley. How nice to see you." Snape said curtly.

"Professor Snape." Mrs Weasley didn't look exactly happy to see Severus, Harry thought.

"Do you think you could escort young Harry here onto the Platform? I'm afraid I have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Yes of course," Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry. She was a very motherly looking woman, with a hand-knitted cardigan and messy red hair. "Hello Harry! It's Ron's first day too… (At this, a boy about his own age grinned at him) What did you say his surname was, Professor?"

"I didn't, but it's Potter." Snape ruffled Harry's hair and gave him a pat on the back before nodding politely at Mrs Weasley (who now had a look of complete and utter bewilderment plastered on her face) before walking off towards the exit.

"Right then," said Mrs Weasley briskly (although she seemed to be attempting not to look at Harry). "Percy, you first!"

An older boy with curly red hair pushed his trolley to face the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, before running towards it very fast. When Percy was right next to the barrier, Harry flinched, expecting a horrible crash, but instead he saw a miracle. Percy simply vanished through the brick wall as if it were a veil. Mrs Weasley seemed unfazed by this and turned to two identical boys, each grinning cheekily at Harry.

"Fred, you next!"

"He's not Fred, I am!" said the other boy indignantly.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." The first boy sighed dramatically.

"Oh, sorry George!" Mrs Weasley waved them on. Just before they ran through the barrier, the boy paused, winked at Harry, then turned to Mrs Weasley and laughed.

"Only joking, I am Fred!" The two boys sprinted into the barrier, disappearing into the wall.

"Go on Harry, your turn!" Mrs Weasley encouraged.

"Good luck." Said a small girl who Harry hadn't yet noticed. She had the Weasley family resemblance, the red hair and freckled appearance, but her eyes were a brighter blue than her brother's. Harry turned and ran straight into the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact… But it never came. Instead, Harry found himself running out onto a new Platform, a sign had the same emblem the letters had had on them, and the words "Platform 9 ¾ - Hogwarts Express" printed on it. A huge scarlet steam engine stood smoking in the centre of the platform. In gold, the words "Hogwarts Express" were emblazoned on the front of the huge train.

"Everyone on the train, we only have five minutes left!" Mrs Weasley bustled about, helping everyone get their trunks onto the train before turning to Ron. She hugged him tightly before squinting at him and rubbing at a spot of dirt on his nose.

"Mum!" Ron was turning beetroot red. "Mum, gerrof!"

"Aww!" laughed Fred (or possibly George). "Has ickle Ronnie got something on his nosie?"

"Get lost." Muttered Ron before facing Harry. "We really should go and find a compartment, the train is gonna leave in two minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you really?" Asked Ron, the minute they had settled into a carriage compartment.

"Really what?" Harry was confused, he was just Harry, what else?

"Harry Potter, are you really him?" Ron was staring intensely at Harry's forehead. "Have you got the scar?"

Harry pushed his hair up to reveal the red lightning bolt that was burned into his skin. "Yeah, so?"

"Blimey." Ron looked set to pass out, but before he could say anything, an elderly looking witch knocked at the door. She was pushing a trolley laden with sweets and chocolate in all shapes and sizes.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she smiled sweetly at them.

"No thanks," Ron held up a squashed looking paper bag. "I'm all set." Harry looked at the mountain of goodies. Fishing out some silver sickles, he said boldly:

"We'll take the lot!"

Five minutes later, the two boys were surrounded by a huge pile of sweets. It was more food than Harry had ever seen in his life, let alone all piled up in one place… At that moment, a bushy haired girl appeared in the doorway.

"You haven't seen a toad have you?" she asked briskly, as though she was on a schedule. "A boy called Neville's lost one." Her eyes caught sight of Harry's scar.

"Holy cricket!" she exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron with an air of distaste. "And _you _are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron had unfortunately just bitten into a chocolate frog, meaning it sounded more like 'Rhn Whsiley'.

"Pleasure." Said Hermione, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm. "You two had best get into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

After Harry and Ron scrambled about attempting to stuff on their school robes, the train whistled loudly, indicating that they had indeed arrived at Hogwarts. They were lead out onto the platform by a tall girl with a purple 'prefect' badge pinned onto her robes. There stood on the platform a huge great giant of a man, with a huge beard that almost covered his whole face. On catching sight of Harry, he smiled broadly.

"Harry! I don' expect you'll remember me, you was only a little baby at tha time." He reached out a huge hand. "Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts school grounds-keeper and keeper of the keys."

"Hello Mr Hagrid." Said Harry politely.

"Ah, you don' need ta call be mr or sir or nothin'." Hagrid shook Harry's hand. "Jus' Hagrid will do, alrigh'?"

"Sure." Harry grinned.

"One moment, Harry." Hagrid suddenly bellowed "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" A cluster of children began to gather around Harry and Ron. "Right, follow me ta the boats!"

Hagrid lead them all into a large boathouse with about seventy little rowing boats in it. Hagrid split everyone into groups of three before assigning them a boat. He then tapped the front of the largest boat with the pink umbrella he was holding. The boats began to move as if magnetically drawn towards the huge castle in the distance. Harry could see the lights of the castle flickering like tiny candles in a breeze.

"Wicked," Breathed Ron. "It's huge!"

Harry didn't stop staring at the castle until the boats landed on the pebble beach. He could vaguely hear Hermione babbling excitedly about the various enchantments and muggle repelling charms that had been placed over the castle over the ages.

"Woah…" The huge doors of the castle opened with a loud creak, revealing a huge entrance corridor.

"Follo' me!" Hagrid bellowed to the small group of first years that had been drifting away from the main crowd. He stopped at the top of a short flight of stone steps. "Firs' Years professor McGonagall!" he yelled at a tall witch with black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"_Thank _you Hagrid!" she said sharply. Harry began to get the impression that, while she had been kind when he was hurt, Professor McGonagall was not the kind of teacher you could joke around with. She addressed the students before her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. When you pass through these doors," she gestured to the huge oak barricades behind her. "You will each be sorted into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff," she paused slightly. "And Slytherin."

She pushed open the second set of doors, stepping forwards into an echoing great hall. It was divided into five tables, four with students laughing, chatting and pointing at the first years. Harry's palms were sweating; did they have to go up in front of everyone? What were they going to do? Magic? He hardly knew anything at all; the only magic he had ever performed had been accidental. Catching sight of a small stool with a traditional wizard's hat on top of it, Harry grew more and more confused. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to stop, then brought out a scroll of parchment from her robes and gave it a quick look over.

"When I call your name, come and sit down, then I will place the sorting hat one your head." She consulted the list. "Abbott, Hannah." A small girl with mousy brown hair stepped gingerly up next to the seat. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto Hannah's head, where it sank down onto the bridge of her nose. A large gash in the hat, which Harry had previously presumed to be regular damage, opened wide and a booming voice ensued. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled, causing raucous cheering to ring out from the table with the yellow ties. The list continued, sorting 'Granger, Hermione' into Gryffindor, provoking a large groan from Ron. 'Malfoy, Draco' went to Slytherin with a large smirk on his face. Eventually, Professor McGonagall reached 'Potter, Harry'. The whole hall echoed with whispers, people stared up at Harry, then quickly looked away. Harry walked slowly towards the wooden stool. He sat down on the wooden stool and waited for the hat to land on his head. When it did, he almost jumped out of his skin, because a small voice began to speak inside his brain.

"Hmm, there's brains alright, but bravery too… Indeed, a thirst to prove yourself!"

"Not Slytherin." Harry muttered. He would die if he was in with Draco Malfoy. "Please, anything but Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin you say?" the hat seemed confused. "You could be great here, you know. But, if you insist. It had better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. Harry grinned, pulling the hat off and walking proudly toward the whooping table of Gryffindor students. Fred and George Weasley gave him a high-five and a pat on the back. Ron was one of the last students to be sorted, his face creased with worry. As soon as the hat touched his bright red hair, it shouted loudly: "_Another _Weasley! Well, I know just what to do with _you_! GRYFFINDOR!"

Eventually, the hubbub died down and the headmaster stood up. Harry recognised him from his previous visit to Professor Snape's house.

"Welcome!" he said, smiling down and seeming to look at each student in turn. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Mr Filch has asked me to remind all students that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those of you who do not wish to die a most horrible death. Now, before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He waved his hands and the tables magically filled with food, silver dishes and plates appearing out of nowhere. Ron and Harry exchanged a quick look, before attacking the food on their plates. Harry looked quickly up to the high table, looking for Severus, but he saw him talking to a shaky looking Professor wearing a purple turban. He eventually caught Severus' eye and gave him a delighted smile, receiving a slight nod in return. He turned to Fred and George.

"Who's that man talking to Professor Snape?"

"That's Professor Quirrell. New DADA teacher." George nodded knowingly.

"New what?" Harry was baffled.

"Defence against the Dark Arts." Fred smiled. "How come you know who Snape is then? Did Ron warn ya?"

"I didn't tell him anything. It was Professor Snape who dropped him off with us, didn't you two notice?"

"Nah." The twins spoke in unison now. "We were too busy 'editing' Percy's Prefect badge!" They grinned in a way that made Harry feel somewhat uneasy. Fred pointed at Percy, who was sitting a couple of seats away. His purple badge now read "Prefect Prat".

"Nice one!" said Ron in awe.

"He didn't even notice, just looked all flustered when he realised he'd lost it." George shrugged.

"Never even said thank you for returning it, did he Georgie?"

"Not that we were expecting him to…"

Later on, Percy led all of the Gryffindor First Years up what felt like hundreds of stairs up to a large portrait of a rather fat woman who looked rather disgruntled at being disturbed.

"Password?" she asked rather boredly.

"Caput Draconis." Said Percy solemnly as the hinges of the fat lady's portrait swung forwards. He climbed through the portrait hole, gesturing for the crowd to follow him through. Harry was overwhelmed as he clambered through the gap in the large gap in the stone wall, the room was hung with tapestries of all shapes and sizes and so full of squashy armchairs it looked crowded already!

"Boy's dormitories are on the left, girls are on the right. Your things have already been brought up." They parted into two gender groups and rushed up the steps into their new dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry this is so overdue, i got sick and was unable to write. Please review! :) **** Harry walked slowly into the boys dorm. Everywhere was red and gold, warm and comforting like nothing he had ever known before. Dean Thomas dived onto a bed with a West Ham FC blanket spread on it as Seamus Finnegan chose to immediately text the springiness of his new sleeping allocation by bouncing on it several times. Harry was feeling so tired and bloated after the sorting and feast, he could hardly think properly. He pulled his wash kit out of his trunk and feebly attempted to brush his untidy hair. The battered little wooden hairbrush was the only thing Harry had been able to keep that related to his parents. It smelled faintly of baby shampoo and made Harry feel warm inside when he used it. He brushed hus teeth and chanhed into his pyjamas before pulling back the covers of his curtain draped four-poster. He quickly fell asleep, his dreams a jumble of the events of the day and unclear misty fantasies. He awoke to a startled cry which he immediately traced back to Ron. "H-h-Harry!" Ron gibbered. "S-spider!" Ron pointed a trembling fingers at the offending arachnid, which was slightly bigger than Harry's largest thumbnail. "Good morning to you too Ron!" Harry huffed indignantly at his friend. "It's three thirty for crying out loud!" "Sorry Harry but- Arghh!" The spider scuttled slightly closer to Ron, creeping slowly across his bed spread. "Please Harry!" Ron was begging now. "Get rid of it!" Harry scooped up the tiny eight legged beast and put it gently down on the outside window sill. "I hate spiders." Ron moaned. "That's OK Ron," chipped in Dean. "Next time don't wake us at such a rude time in the morning to moan about a bloody spider!" Ron blushed crimson from his chin to the roots of his hair. Harry rolled over and somehow made his way back to sleep. Percy Weasley woke the first years at seven forty, before handing out timetables to them all in the common room. "Take ALL of the relevent text books, you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day!" Harry and Ron stuck together for the whole morning, surviving History of Magic by passing notes and paying more attention to Defence against the Dark Arts. They were disappointed that the didn't perform any actual spells that lesson, but Quirrel hinted that that could be tha basis of their next lesson. They managed to provoke their Head of house, Professor McGonagall by getting lost and arriving seven minutes late to Transfiguration. They had bustled into the classroom, staggering and attempting to shake off the stitches they had gained from running down three long corridoors. She had proceeded to reprimand them and threatened to transfigure one of them into a pocket watch or a map, but Harry could see she wasn't really cross. Finally, the long awaited potions class arrived. Harry and Ron were the first to arrive, however Harry was horrified to learn that double potions would be tought alongside the SLYTHERIN first years. That meant Harry would encounter Draco Malfoy and his irritating sneer. Harry did manage to claim the first desk for himself, Ron and Hermione, but Draco sat too near them for Harry's liking. Draco gave him the impression of a cat waiting to pounce on a helpless mouse. Just then, Snape burst in through the door and strode forward to the desk at the front of the claasroom. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Harry was sitting up straight, noting down every word in his exercise book. Snape's gase rested momentarily on Harry bedore flitting to Malfoy. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Hermione was also jotting down every word of Snape's speech. She looked somewhat flustered and held her quill pen awkwardly, causing it to blott her parchment every so often. "Are Mr Potter and Miss-" Snape paused. "Granger, Professor." "Miss Granger the only atudents who feel it necessary to take notes?" There ensued a sudden scramble for quills and ink, students pulling exercise books from the pile on the front desk in a frenzy not dissimilar to piranhas descending on their prey. "One point each to Gryffindor Mr Potter and Miss Granger." Snape announced over the melee. Harry was delighted to see Malfoy's usual sneer vanish and be replaced by an expression that looked not unlike a koi carp with its mouth hanging open. The lesson continued with Snape explaining some of the simplest eules of potion brewing before setting them off to brew a simple cure for boils. Harry focused so entirely on his potion he barely noticed Ron chatting to him. He was brought back to his senses by a stupendous BANG! Harry spun around to see Seamus standing with lightly smoking singed eyebrows and Neville's cauldron a melted twisted lump on the desk. "Scourgify!" Snape snarled. "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills BEFORE taking the cauldron off the heat?" Neville was too busy whimpering as boils erupted all over his potion spattered face and hands. "Finnegan, take him down to the hospital wing." Snape turned to face Ron and Harry. "And you Weasley, why didn't you stop him? Did you think it would look better for your miserable brew if that fool made a mess of his?" Ron's ears had turned a violent shade of red and were slowly merging into a shade of purple. Snape glanced at Harry, Dean and Hermione's cauldrons. "Half decent Thomas. Perfect Granger, top marks Potter. Another three points to Gryffindor. But two will be taken for Mr Weasley's lack of advice to his friend Mr Longbottom." Ron was grinding his teeth furiously. 


	9. Chapter 9

**********AUTHOR NOTE!**************

Hello again! It's me! :) Just to say, please review, coz I love reading what you write!

**********AUTHOR OUT!**************

Harry sat at the common room desk, finishing his potions homework. It explained the main basics of brewing and hazards to avoid while making a potion. Harry was already three inches over the maximum parchment length, so he quickly wrapped up his detailed analysis and put his quills away.  
**meanwhile**

Snape paced his dingy office, cursing silently at ridiculously clumsy Neville Longbottom and the explosive Seamus Finnegan. They had between them created a noxious cloud that had stayed at the top of the potions classroom for the whole of the day. He had been very impressed by Harry and Hermione's attitude however. Not many first years could competently brew a cure for boils on their first attempt. He heard a loud knock on the door, and rose to answer it. Little did he know what was in store for him…

**back to Harry**

Fred and George Weasley burst in through the portrait hole, colliding with Angelina Johnson and almost knocking Parvati Patil into the fireplace.

"That was too good!" Fred high-fived George triumphantly.

"Did you see his face?"

"I know!"

"Priceless!" The twins said in unison, then dissolved into helpless fits of laughter.

"What _have _you done!" squealed Hermione as she emerged through the portrait hole. "You might as well have expelled yourselves and hand the house cup to Slytherin!"

"Hermione, I think a better question would be 'what _haven't _they done'," Ron said sarcastically. "But, go on then, spill the beans."

"Snape," gasped George, tears streaming down his face. "We got him good!"

"We put three dozen jinxed paper aeroplanes and a couple of angry Hungarian fire Hornets in a jar in the dungeons outside his office.

"Then George managed to trap Peeves in that very same jar."

"And Fred put it outside his classroom,"

"And George knocked on the door,"

"Then we hid behind a column and watched the fun unfold!"

"Plus, I got a photo of it too!" Fred pulled out a moving photograph that held an image of Snape opening the jar before the contents of the said jar flew out. Harry could see his guardian get stung at least four times before he cast a spell and the hornets vanished. Peeves meanwhile had been battering the poor potions professor around the head with a heavy looking book while the paper planes poked and jabbed him all over his body. Finally, a Filibuster Firework shot out from the jar and Snape collapsed onto the ground, looking angrily about him, before jumping up and sprinting toward the camera.

"You prats!" Ron yelped. "He looks downright murderous!"

Harry had been silently watching the whole scene unfold before him before he finally exploded.

"What the _HELL _was the point in all that?" He pushed Fred into the wall, taking the third-year by complete surprise.

"Merlin's beard Harry, it was a prank!" George pulled Harry away from his shaken twin.

"Yeah, cool it will you?" Fred looked angry now. "He can cook up a wasp-sting antidote easy, the greasy git."

"He's not a greasy git! He's my guardian!" Harry was fuming; he punched Fred in the arm.

"Bloody hell Harry!" George pushed Harry backwards. "You live with that bastard?"

"He's not a bastard!" Harry kicked and punched George before Fred hit him in the jaw. The trio careered into a table and ended up brawling on the common room floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry felt his arms and legs snap to his sides. He could see Professor McGonagall standing, arms folded, with a huge scowl on her face. "Finite incantatem." Harry picked himself up off from the floor and brushed his hands on his robes. He hurt all over and his nose was throbbing.

"Explain to me why _three_ of my Gryffindor students were _rolling _on the FLOOR, in a BRAWL?!" McGonagall looked like she was about to explode. Harry was getting a vague feeling of being about to get hit by an exploding volcano.

"Afraid not Professor." Said Fred plainly.

"No reason behind it at all?"

Fred, George and Harry shook their heads.

"Are you sure, because this particular photograph has given me other ideas!" She held up the offending image. Harry's palms were sweating, what if McGonagall accused _him _of helping to prank Snape.

"It was just a joke Professor!" George burst out.

"Oh, I see, a _malicious_, _savage _'prank', was it?" McGonagall turned on Harry. "Potter, what is your excuse?"

"They insulted my guardian Professor." Said Harry meekly; He felt stupid and his head was killing him.

"That may be Potter, but next time tell a member of Staff, do not take matters into your own hands in such a way!"

"Yes Professor."

"Get yourselves down to the hospital wing, all of you. As for _you _two, I expect a written apology to Professor Snape and you will report to my office ever evening for the rest of the week to serve your detentions." The twins groaned and began to trudge towards the portrait hole. "Potter, you have detention tomorrow after school, my office, clear?"

"Crystal Professor."

"Oh and thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor as a result of your misdemeanours."

Harry walked behind the twins on the way to the hospital wing.

"Alright Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Sorry I got you in trouble, it's just… Before Hogwarts, he was the only adult who had ever been kind to me…"

"That's OK, but one question." George turned to Harry with a serious look on his face.

"Ask away."

"Did you have to punch so hard?" George's face split into a wide grin. "My eye feels like I got hit by a boxing champion, not a weedy little firstie like yourself!"

"I used to punch the wall at school and pretend it was my cousin Dudley."

"Ohhhh," The twins nodded in unison.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave them a lecture on their stupidity and how she never wanted to catch them fighting again.

"Serves you right!" she said to the twins. "Picking on defenceless first years, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"He attacked _us_!" shouted George outraged.

"Yeah, how could you accuse us of such a thing?" Fred asked, pretending to take offence.

In the end, Madam Pomfrey sent them off with a tube of bruise salve each and a boiled sweet to eat en-route to the common room.

"That's the good thing about getting injured, you get rewarded!" Fred joked as they parted ways to go into their dormatories.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron, the second he walked in through the dorm doorway. "We thought Pomfrey was going to keep you overnight!"

"Nah, I'm fine." Harry smiled.

"Wow, Harry that was some fight!" Said Seamus excitedly. "You were against _two _third-years!"

"And all because of a prank on Snape..." Dean shook his head, smiling. "You've got nerve Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

*******AUTHOR NOTE******

Wooh! Double digits! Please review, and happy reading!

*******AUTHOR OUT*******

Harry woke up late. He flew out of bed at five past eight and nearly killed himself falling down the stairs of the boys dorms.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped, nursing a jarred ankle and a lightly sprained wrist. Limping down to the great hall, he plonked himself down on the wooden bench and helped himself to some breakfast. He pulled his crumpled timetable out of his pocket.

"Double flying, charms, double transfigurarion, care of magical creatures." He read aloud. Not a bad line-up for a Tuesday. Then he remembered his detention.

"Oi Fred, George!" He shouted over the general din. "Can you show me the way to McGonagall's office tonight?"

"Why yes, my inexperienced little trouble maker!" Fred smiled. "Oh and don't expect her to go easy on us just because we're Gryffindors."

"Yeah, McGonagall can be pretty harsh when she wants to..." George added as an afterthought.

Madam Hooch was a stocky woman with tufty grey hair and yellow-grey eyes. She had a hawk like look and wore a quidditch referee's uniform.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Madam Hooch!" The class shouted in an monotone.

"Well then. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up!" Harry instructed his broom. It flew up into his hand immediately. Hermione scowled at her broom as it wriggled around on the ground.

"Up." Said Ron, resulting in his broom flying upright and whacking him in the nose. Harry laughed as Ron gave a muffled 'oof'.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron laughed too, rubbing his sore nose. Draco Malfoy was eyeing Harry with a glare. Harry gave Malfoy a withering look and turned back to Madam Hooch's instructions.

"When I blow this whistle, I want you to rise about a foot of the ground before you gently lower back down. Three, two, one!" PEEEEP! Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Malfoy and Harry were the only two students who did not even wobble as their broom levitated.

"Very good." She turned to Neville who was still around two feet off the ground. "Mr Longbottom!" Neville's broom began to buck and shake, flying higher and higher.

"Mr Longbottom!" Neville was swinging wildly out of control and hurtling towards the castle walls.

"Move out of the way!" Madam Hooch steered the class as Neville bounced off the walls and dived towards the body of students. The group parted, screaming as Neville careered into the wall.

CRACK! The broom smashed into the wall, cracking in two and throwing Neville high into the air.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch strode over to Neville. She tried to help him stand, but Neville winced and cradled his wrist.

"Aha, a broken wrist," she tutted. "Come along with me then." She turned to the rest of the class who stood looking rather dazed. "If I see or hear of one single broom up in the air while I'm gone, the one riding it will be be out of this school before you can say quidditch."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry knew his chance of an easy day was screwed from the moment he saw

Malfoy's eyes land on the Remembrall.

"Put it down Malfoy." Harry stepped up to face his worst enemy.

"Goodness me Potter, you do seem to enjoy re-living the same situation over and over!"

"Piss off Malfoy! And give me the Remembrall!" Harry walked over to Malfoy.

"Tetchy!" Malfoy snickered, turning to the crowd of students. "This

happened last time too! Only, this time, Snape isn't here to save your sorry arse."

Determined to wipe Malfoy's smirk off his face once and for all, Harry

pulled his broom up.

"Come on then Malfoy, I kicked your butt last time. I can do it again."

"Whatever." Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Catch it then, loser!" He blasted the Remembrall up at least 40 feet into the air. Harry swung onto his broom and kicked up from the scrubby grass. He spiralled upwards before watching in horror as the glass ball curved back towards the school. Tucking himself down flat onto the broom, he put on a flash of speed and reclaimed some ground. He could hear a chant of "Loser, loser!" going on down on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he reached out and leaned towards the glass orb. Just before he did a Neville and smashed into the wall, he pulled the handle of his broom sharply upright, just in time to see McGonagall's horrified expression as he flew past her office window. He banked to the right, curving down onto the grass and into the crowd of cheering Gryffindors (and even a couple of Slytherins) that had been watching from the ground. Just as the elated group began to chant "Potter! Potter!", Professor McGonagall bustled through the stone archway, closely followed by Snape. Harry secretly hoped they were here to congratulate him on the excellent flying, however Snape's stony glare quickly melted all traces of happy thoughts.

"Inside." Snape hissed, cuffing Harry around the head. "And you!" He pointed at Malfoy. "Get yourself in there too!"

Snape was seething. Harry had, yet again, thrown himself into a difficult situation involving both Draco Malfoy and a broomstick.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Harry continued to stare at his toes. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!"

"I got into my third fight..." Harry mumbled.

"Third?!" When was the second one?" Snape could feel his internal stress level rising at an alarming rate.

"With tha Weasley twins... After they pranked you."

All of the colour drained from Snape's face.

"Draco, see me tomorrow evening after lessons. Detention in my office."

"Yes professor."

"And ten points from Slytherin."

He turned back to Harry.

"So you took on the Weasley twins because they maliciously 'pranked' me?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh." Snape was dumbfounded. A child who had known him for two weeks was willing to defend him by facing two third years!

"Right. I'll let Professor McGonagall handle you."

He walked away down the corridor, robes billowing like black sails.

Harry watched Snape retreat down the corridor. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't sit detention with Snape, even if it was with Malfoy.

"Potter!" Harry spun around to see Professor McGonagall adjusting her glasses in a disgruntled manner. "Come with me." She bustled down several corridors before stopping and knocking on an open door.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a second please?"

A tall, stocky boy walked out of the classroom.

"Wood, I have found you a seeker!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Remember your detention Potter!" McGonagall mentioned jovially as she walked back to her classroom. "And warn the Weasleys I have something particularly unpleasant planned for them this evening."

"Yes Professor."

Harry walked to Care of Magical creatures in a daze. Last time he had done something like that, he had got an earful from Snape. So why had Snape just walked off like that? He had been fully in control of the situation, then…

"Then I mentioned the fight with the Weasleys…" Harry muttered.

Hagrid had already started class by the time he got there.

"Alrigh' class!" Settle down!" Hagrid boomed. "'Allo Harry."

Harry dodged Malfoy's casually stuck out leg as he went to join Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on the grass next to a tray of what looked like six overgrown maggots writhing around in some loose soil.

"Today, we're gonna be lookin' at some Flobberworms. Give 'em some lettuce an' cabbage an' er… Write down which they like best!" Hagrid smiled at the class. "Any questions? Off ya go then!"

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed as she poked one of the the squishy flobberworms with a lettuce leaf. "Class started five minutes before you arrived!"

"Snape and McGonagall ranted at me for a bit, then McGonagall put me on the Quidditch team." Harry said conversationally. Ron gave Harry an odd look.

"But first years never make the team. We aren't even allowed our own brooms at school!" Ron argued. Harry shrugged.

"McGonagall said my dad was a seeker too." Harry grinned.

"Guess it's hereditary." Ron smiled and almost poked Hermione's eye out with a chunk of cabbage.

That evening, Harry met up with Fred and George in the common room. It wasn't difficult. Fred was holding up a sign that read 'Detentionees this way!'

"Afternoon Harry!" said George jovially. "Ready for an evening of detention?"

"Just about." Harry smiled. "Will it be that bad?"

"Depends on McGonagall's attitude," started Fred

"To her new seeker." finished George.

"Right." Harry gulped.

Very soon, they were standing outside McGonagall's office.

"Should I knock?" asked Harry nervously.

"Be my guest!" Fred pushed Harry forwards slightly; Harry knocked.

"Come in!" The trio shuffled into the dimly lit room. Harry could see Snape standing near Professor McGonagall, accompanied by Argus Filch, the school caretaker.

"Weasleys, with Professor Snape please. Harry, follow Mr Filch to his office." McGonagall barely looked up from her parchment.

Harry walked glumly behind Filch towards the caretaker's dinghy cramped office. It was rather awkward trying to edge into the tiny room past Filch and his desk... And Harry couldn't help but notice the manacles hanging from the walls behind the grey chunky filing cabinet.

"Miscreant: Harry Potter, Crime: Fighting in the common room, punishment: polishing medals in the trophy room." Filch grinned. "An appropriate punishment I think... How i miss the old days, hanging kids up by the ankles from the walls..."

Filch continued his nostalgia all the way to the trophy room. Harry was beginning to wish he was helping Professor Snape and the Weasleys until he caught sight of a girl leaning against the Trophy Room. She gave off the air of someone who was already in trouble but couldn't care less.

"Oi clear off!" Filch snarled. "I'll be reporting you to your head of house!"

"I'm here for detention ." The girl lifted her head giving Harry view of a dark blue tie emblazoned with an eagle. "Flitwick sent me."


	13. Chapter 13

*****************AUTHOR NOTE***********

Hello! It's me again, I haven't died/ kidnapped by ninjas/ taken to Hogwarts (damned owl is still late). Still working on this story. Keep the reviews comin'! By the way, if you're into the Noughts and Crosses series, DOGCATLOVER has done a nice fanfic and she really wants some reviews! :) TTFN! Enjooooooooy!

****************AUTHOR OUT***********

"Professor Flitwick never told me you were coming!" Filch growled. The girl shrugged.

"I only got detention this morning. Hexed another student." She grinned. "Detention tomorrow as well."

"Very well." Filch pushed the wooden door open. "Grab a cloth and get polishing!"

The girl had blue eyes so dark they were almost navy.

"I'm Gracie. Gracie Trent." She held out a hand which Harry shook.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." To his relief there was not so much as a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Get polishing!" Filch yelled again. Harry gingerly picked up a grimy looking cloth and dipped it into the provided polish. He rubbed four cups for awards to special services to the school and a medal for a student who had raised one hundred and six galleons for St Mungoes Hospital. Filch came over and leered at Harry with his sunken eyes.

"Not good enough Potter!" He growled. "Do it again!"

*******FLASHBACK********

Harry wiped the polish over Dudley's school photo frame. He had no school pictures of himself of course, although, being just seven he hadn't had many taken. His left arm really hurt from where Uncle Vernon had twisted it yesterday. It had swollen up a bit around his wrist and he had torn a part of one of his oversized T-shirts to use as a makeshift sling. The Dursleys hadn't lightened his work load at all, despite the obvious impairment.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry shook with frear as he turned to face his uncle. He was hyperventilating and he couldn't think straight. What was happening? The walls and floors merged and he fell unconscious.

************end of flashback*******

"Harry?" Harry's head hurt. Hjs tongue felt like a huge slug lying in his mouth. He opened his eyes. The world lurched sideways. He could vaguely see a man talking to a woman.

"He had a panic attack... Gracie raised the alarm." The man turned and saw Harry clawing around for his glasses.

"Harry!" Cool hands gently pushed his glasses onto his face. His vision blurred back into focus, allowing him to see Professor Snape standing in front of him.

"Oh Merlin..." Snape sighed with relief. "For a terrible moment then I thought we'd lost you!"

"Still here," Harry croaked.

"Still cheeky." Snape smirked, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and began to check him over, sticking a thermometer in his mouth and grumbling about 'hidden dangers lurking around all over the place'.

"So, what caused this panic attack then young Potter?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him with a steely eye. "I would certainly hope it was not a ploy to escape detention!"

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry is not that kind of person. Now, could you please leave us for ten minutes?" Snape said curtly.

"Yes Professor." Madam Pomfrey whisked off to her office, where she continued to stare over at Harry with a beady eye.

"Harry what happened?" Snape's voice was gentle in a way Harry had heard before. When he was practically unconscious at Snape's manor, he had heard someone speaking like this to him... it had been Snape.

"I had a... flashback. To when I was seven. Uncle Vernon-" Harry cut himself off abruptly. Snape nodded knowingly.

"You had a huge panic attack. Filch found Miss Trent yelling for help after putting you into the recovery position."

"I don't remember anything..." Harry rubbed the back of his head. There was a slight lump which was sensitive to the touch. "I hit my head too?"

"Gracie told me you started hyperventilating, then you fell back and hit your head on the corner of the cabinet."

"Remind me to thank her when I get out of here."

"You make it sound like borstal!"

"It might as well be. I was supposed to have Quidditch practice with Oliver tonight!"

"It can be rearranged, along with your detention." Snape said with a flicker of a smile.

"What?!" Harry yelped. "Your rescheduling it?"

"Naturally." There was an uncharacteristic gleam in Snape's eyes. Not malicious, just sly and sneaky.

"What am I doing then?"

"You'll be serving detention with me in three days time, to allow you to recover, and you will be helping me re-label some of my potions ingredients." Snape smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no. Have mercy." Harry said cheekily.

"Watch your tongue Harry Potter." Snape smiled. "I don't want you getting arrogant!" His guardian added before turning to leave the hospital wing.

During his one-day-one-night stay in the Hospital wing, Ron and Hermione visited him with a copy of the daily prophet.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled. "How's your head?"

"Feels a bit like I got trampled by a herd of centaurs, but I'm otherwise okay!" Harry looked at the daily prophet Ron had put on the bed.

"'Gringotts Break In- Goblins insist the vault was empty." Harry was astonished. He had seen the complex locks on the vault doors. Utterly impenetrable. "Vault 713..." The name stirred a memory somewhere...

"Hang on!" He jolted upright, shocking Ron so greatly he tripped over his robe and tumbled backwards onto the floor. "Professor Snape dropped off a letter aboit that vault! He told the goblins that 'Hagrid would collect it later'."

"Collect what?" Asked Ron, having recovered from his breif encounter with the floor.

"I don't know, he didn't say..." Harry was thinking hard. "I'll ask him about it when I have my detention in a couple of days."

"Ok..." Hermione still looked troubled. "But why would dark wizards go to all that trouble for something so small?"

"How do you know it's small?" Ron said grouchily. "It could be anything!"

"Think about it logically." Hermione said, her voice only slightly patronizing. "If Hagrid was going to pick it up, on his own without anyone seeing him taking it, it must be something small you could easily slip into your pocket."

"Maybe it's something really valuble, like a diamond or something?" Harry guessed. He had read in a school textbook that several people had died or been murdered for the huge kohinoor diamond.

"Maybe..." Hermione didn't look totally convinced.

"Look here!" Madam Pomfrey shooed Ron and Hermione away from Harry's bedside. "This boy needs rest!"


End file.
